1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a terminal to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, as mentioned in the foregoing description, various mobile terminals capable of broadcast reception are ongoing to be introduced. According to a specific broadcasting standard, after completion of a preceding reception of such broadcast related information as EPG (electronic program guide), ESG (electronic service guide) and the like, only if a user selects a desired broadcast via the received broadcast related information, the mobile terminal may be able to receive and play the selected broadcast. Yet, in case that the mobile terminal is unable to receive the broadcast related information, it is impossible for a terminal user to select a desired broadcast via the broadcast related information. Therefore, it may cause a problem that a broadcast receiving function of the mobile terminal becomes useless.